


"the literal only way you'll be getting any caffeine is from kissing me"

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Evan, Gay Jared, Gen, JARED HAS SELF ESTEEM ISSUES, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Repressed Feelings, Wow, because duh, but he doesnt know that yet, eVeRyOnE hAs GaY tHoUgHtS sOmEtImEs, its not mentioned at all but kyra is aroace and I Wanted You To Know, monster energy drinks, shes also hijabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: this is stupid but evan needs caffeine and jared has some caffeine that he unfortunately has already swallowed.but because he's jared, he has a plan. is it a good plan? well. it's a plan.





	"the literal only way you'll be getting any caffeine is from kissing me"

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think up wildly irrational scenarios that could happen to make myself anxious and then project said scenario onto these two, because it's my god-given duty to be an anxious kleinsen-shipping mess, so that's cool. kudos to my anxiety for the idea i guess

evan hansen had kissed jared kleinman, once, on the first day of hanukkah in their sophomore year.

"i need caffeine," evan announced. "do you have any monster or whatever?"

"no," jared said, "i chugged the whole thing on the bus here. the literal only way you'll be getting any is from kissing me."

kyra, the girl sitting across from them in the hallway at the time, laughed, shaking her head at evan's blush and adjusting her hijab slightly.

"i do really need the energy," he said, and jesus christ, was he actually contemplating it?

"again. there's exactly two options here."

evan sighed, pulling his hoodie down over his hands, which was truly a shame because his hands were absolutely wonderful. "everyone does something gay sometimes," he rationalised, which was absolutely a load of bull. as a certified gay, jared was qualified to make this observation.

"yeah, sure they do," kyra said. "whatever you say." her voice was drenched in sarcasm.

evan seemed to fight with himself for a moment -- the battle was probably _caffeine vs have to kiss my gross nerdy friend_ \-- before saying, "i genuinely can't tell if you're kidding."

"i'm not, bro, i've literally had every last drop of that monster and the only way to get caffeine is," he wasn't willing to say it again, "y'know."

kyra leaned back against the lockers on the wall opposite them. "my favourite sitcom got cancelled so i'm living for this drama. yes, sister. we stan a legend."

"kyra, can you please shut up for like two minutes," jared begged, but he smiled to show he was just teasing.

evan turned to jared, glancing over to where kyra sat, smirking self-satisfactorily.

"okay," evan said, and maybe it was because it was 7:30am and they were both tired, and maybe it was because jared's hopeless pining had finally paid off (probably not), but evan was barely an inch away from him with his hands fisted in the cloth of each side of jared's flannel and he tilted jared's head up and leaned in and his breath smelt like fruit and they were kissing.

and they were kissing and jared felt stardust rushing through his veins instead of blood. all he could focus on was evan's absurdly soft lips against his own, the way one of his hands came to rest on jared's chest, the way evan gasped at the little noise jared made when evan's tongue slipped between his teeth. jared had one hand on evan's cheek and the other on his hip and it wasn't perfect but it might as well have been because this was evan hansen and everything evan hansen did was absolutely perfect.

the two pulled apart and jared could feel how warm his face was, his red cheeks burning shame into his skin. luckily, evan had the same problem.

"wow," jared said. he paused. "so are we going to never think about this again?"

"...yeah."

kyra groaned. "damn it, it was just getting good!"

but jared just shoved her reaction into the toy box of emotions and memories he'd just procured and kicked the box so far underground that maybe, probably, hopefully he'd be able to forget it was even there.

there was an awkward silence for a moment before kyra said, "you _do_ realise that's not even going to work, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> i fell asleep writing this and fulfilled my god-given role as a jared kinnie of having a really gay dream about evan hansen. thanks a lot guys. find me on tumblr @dont-the-tears-just-pour


End file.
